Un Desastre Navideño
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Scorpius lo único que quería era tener una perfecta Navidad con Rose, pero no contaba con que ella estuviera de mal humor, que tuviera mucho que estudiar para los examenes para colmo de todos los males al rubio se le quemo la cena de Navidad. ¡Todo terminaria en Un Desastre Navideño! Esta historia participa en el Reto:Navidad 2012 para el foro The Ruins.


**_Disclaimer:_**_Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a_**_J.K. Rowling_**_. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías._

_La siguiente historia participa en el reto_ **_"Navidad 2012"_**_del foro_**_"The Ruins"_**_. En esta ocasión el reto se trataba de primera Navidad acerca de una pareja a nuestra elección. Esta es la segunda historia con la que participo debido que la primera fue _**_Enredo Navideño_**_(Hugo/Lily) y en esta ocasión participare con Rose y Scorpius y con Un desastre Navideño ¡Que lo disfruten!_

_Agradecimientos a_**_Justified October_**_quien me beteo esta historia :D_

_Dedicado a todos quienes lean esta historia, a todos quienes les guste el Scorose._

* * *

**Un Desastre Navideño.**

Scorpius Malfoy parecería estar como loco, recorriendo su casa de un lado a otro. Tenía que comprobar que ésta estuviera perfecta y así estaba. Pero faltaba algo: su novia.

Rose y Scorpius se habían ido a vivir a fueras de Londres para poder iniciar su vida juntos. Para muchos de los miembros de la familia de Rose esta decisión les había parecido incorrecta, debido a que ellos no estaban casados. Pero se hicieron los oídos sordos y compraron aquella modesta casa tan bonita

De pronto hubo una explosión en la chimenea y en ella apareció una Rose muy molesta.

— ¡Malditos exámenes!— se quejó la muchacha.

— ¿Exámenes en Navidad?—cuestionó Scorpius.

— Sí, tengo que rendir luego de las vacaciones de fiestas y tengo trabajo del Departamento de aurores que adelantar.

La pelirroja, a pesar de no haber terminado sus estudios como auror, ya estaba trabajando en el Departamento debido que era una de las alumnas más destacada de su generación. Aún así, deseaba terminar sus estudios. Y se manejaba como podía con los exámenes y el trabajo.

—Rosie, es Noche Buena— le recordó Scorpius.

— ¡Ya lo sé!—exclamó ella, histérica. — Tengo mucho que hacer. Cenaré algo rápido y luego iré al estudio a terminar lo que tengo que hacer y estudiar para mis exámenes.

— Pero Rose… hoy… yo pensé que …

— ¿Pensabas qué?

—Rose, deberías olvidarte de estudiar hoy. Mañana es Navidad— le recomendó el rubio.

— ¿Qué estás loco? ¡Debo estudiar!

— ¡Es Noche Buena! Pensé que haríamos algo diferente hoy… ¡Estaba preparándote una sorpresa!

—Scor, no es la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos—dijo Weasley, cansada.

—Lo es.

—Que no, ¡la primera fue en La Madriguera! Cuando estábamos en segundo curso.

—Que si, Rose ¿En La Madriguera? ¡Estábamos con toda tu familia! ¡No cuenta! Yo me refiero a pasar una cena de Navidad solos ¡Que sea nuestra primera Navidad juntos!

—Si no cuenta la que pasamos en La Madriguera, tampoco cuenta la que pasamos con tus padres— le espetó en la cara la muchacha.

—Rose… yo no quise decirlo así... Rose...— intentó explicarse Malfoy.

— ¡Pero lo dijiste!

—Pero no quise decirlo de esa manera.

— ¡Nunca entiendes nada! — exclamó Rosie.

Una vez más estaban comenzado una discusión. Y una vez más, la razón era completamente estúpida

—Huele a quemado—soltó Rose, de repente.

Scorpius abrió demasiado los ojos. Tanto, que Rose creyó que se le saldrían de las órbitas.

— ¡La cena!

La pelirroja no alcanzó a cuestionar a lo que se refería su novio. Solo lo vio correr a la cocina de la casa de ambos.

— ¡Perfecto! ¡Fantástico!— exclamó Scorpius, sarcástico.

Rose entró a la cocina y vio toda la cocina llena de humo y a Scorpius sacando una cena chamuscada del horno. Sintió algo de remordimiento: su novio estaba preparándole una cena especial y ella había sido tan antipática con él. Pero tenía que estudiar y trabajar.

—Scor , pidamos algo rápido para cenar y luego cada quien hace lo que tiene que hacer.

Scorpius rodó lo ojos. Él no estaba dispuesto a ceder y al parecer ella tampoco.

—No quiero pedir nada rápido— respondió el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

Rose se dio media vuelta, pero antes agregó.

—Haz lo que quieras. Me voy a estudiar

Malfoy observó como Rose lo dejaba solo en la cocina. Ella no parecía entender nada. ¿Quería estudiar en Navidad? ¿Qué clase de persona hacía eso? Lo que más molestaba es que él había hecho de todo en San Mungo, hasta malabares, para tener la Noche Buena libre y poder prepararle la cena a su adorada pelirroja.

Lo único que quería era tener una perfecta Navidad con Rose, pero no contaba con que ella estuviera de mal humor y que tuviera exámenes ¡Y que decidiera estudiarlos en Navidad! ¡En Navidad!

* * *

Rose estaba recogiendo sus libros, apuntes y su bolso de la sala de estar para poder comenzar con todo lo que tenía que hacer. En el marco de la puerta de la sala apareció Scorpius.

—Vamos ,Rose ,cocinemos la cena — pidió Malfoy.

—Que no quiero cenar Scor, ya te expliqué ¿Tan difícil te es de entender?

—Pero Rose… si tus exámenes serán en enero ¡Tu misma me lo comentaste esta mañana!

Rose puso los ojos en blanco. Y su paciencia se agotó.

— ¿Quieres celebrar Navidad? ¡¿Quieres celebrar Navidad?! ¡Pues celébrala solo!— le grito Rose, dispuesta a salir de su casa e ir a donde fuera que no estuviese Scorpius.

El sanador trató de detenerla cogiéndola del brazo, con suavidad, pero con firmeza.

— ¡Suéltame!

Rose se movía desesperadamente como si estuviera atrapada en el lazo del diablo.

— ¡Malfoy, suéltame! ¡Ahora!

Scorpius de la impresión, la soltó. Llevaba años sin llamarlo por su apellido de una manera tan tosca y poco amable.

Antes que él pudiera decir algo más, su novia desapareció de la sala y pudo sentir un fuerte portazo. Si se habían encerrado en la habitación de ellos. Al menos, no se había ido de la casa.

—Demonios.

Scorpius no se molestó en seguir a Rose. Sabía perfectamente que se había equivocado en decirle que la Navidad con su familia no había contado, pero nunca habían celebrado Navidad juntos como pareja, en privado. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto a ella comprenderlo?

El de ojos grises regresó a la cocina para limpiarla y prepararse algo de cenar. Al parecer, esa noche se acostaría temprano, solo y en la sala de estar debido que Rose no lo iba a dejar entrar a la habitación de ellos en toda la noche, seguro. ¡La conocía demasiado!

— No era precisamente como quería pasar Navidad—se dijo Scorpius.

Una vez que termino de limpiar la cocina, tomó unas galletas que había enviado la abuela de Rose, un vaso de leche y salió de la cocina en dirección a la sala de estar. Se recostó en el sillón más grande.

Por otro lado, Weasley estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación con muchos papeles a su alrededor, cubriendo el suelo por completo. Estaba muy extrañada que su novio no hubiera ido tras ella. Siempre había sido así, ellos discutían, se gritaban, ella se iba y él iba tras ella, volvían a discutir y luego se terminaban besando y olvidando por completo la pelea.

— ¿Qué hora será? — se preguntó Rose.

Mientras buscaba su reloj de muñeca entre sus papales, debido que se lo había quitado para no distraerse, encontró algo que le llamo mucho la atención, ya que desde luego no eran sus apuntes.

Era un pergamino muy amarillento por los años que habían pasado sobre él. Lo abrió cuidadosamente, como temiendo que romperlo. Cuando pudo observar su contenido, en seguido algo no le cuadró. Scorpius y ella habían comenzado a salir en el séptimo curso, no antes y el pergamino estaba escrito por su novio dos años antes ¡Y era la primera vez que lo veía!

Decía:

_Querida Rose:_

_Es difícil para mí expresar lo que siento. Nunca he sabido que es querer a una mujer como te quiero a ti desde que te vi la primera vez. Me di cuenta que eras hermosa y muy inteligente, ¡y tan insoportable a la vez! Cuando veo tus ojos azules me pierdo en ellos, en ellos. Y en tu sonrisa. ¡Oh, tu sonrisa!_

_Pero se que jamás podrías fijarte en mí. Sé que tu padre nunca te lo perdonaría, por eso te escribo esta carta, para que sepas que nunca te he odiado como tú piensas. Yo es que en realidad estoy enamorado de ti, porque…_

Y ahí terminaba la carta. Rose creía que tendría una segunda parte, así que comenzó desesperadamente, a buscar si había otro pergamino similar que continuara lo que acababa de descubrir. Su novio la quería desde mucho antes de lo que ella se podría haber imaginado. Seguramente esa era una de la sorpresa que él le estaba preparando, y ella lo único que había hecho era poner sus estudios, su mal humor, su trabajo sobre lo que quería: Scorpius. Y por su culpa, todo terminaría en**_ un desastre navideño_.**

La pelirroja movió su varita para organizar todo con mayor rapidez y poder idear la solución para el error que había cometido. Ahora sería ella quien intentaría sorprender a Scorpius, como una manera de disculparse y arreglar la noche.

Pero el tiempo estaba en contra. La media noche se acercaba y tenía mucho que hacer. Y además, había un inconveniente: no sabía cocinar.

Se dirigió a la cocina con un libro en su mano y en la otra sujetaba su varita, tratando de ordenar un poco la cocina. Hace minutos había provocado un desastre con su intento de hacer un pastel. Definitivamente, la cocina no era lo suyo.

Scorpius, por su parte, estaba dormido en el sillón donde se había acostado luego que su novia lo dejara fuera de la habitación. Parecía dormir plácidamente, hasta que escuchó un gritito muy agudo que le recordaba a alguien muy conocido. Algo somnoliento y medio torpe se levantó de sillón y agilizó su oído para saber donde se encontraba la dueña de aquella voz.

— ¡Soy un desastre!— espetó Rose a si misma, mientras tiraba lejos el libro de cocina.

Scorpius observaba la escena desde la entrada de la cocina, sin que ella se percatara de su presencia.

—No eres un desastre— le dijo dulcemente Scorpius.

Rose se dio vuelta y miró a Scorpius a los ojos y le sonrió, culpable.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó.

—No tienes por qué, no debí decirte eso de La Madriguera. Yo quise decir otra cosa—le dijo Malfoy. —. Debería ser yo quien se disculpara.

Rose lo miró, confusa. Esta vez era culpa suya, y aún así Scorpius se autoinculpaba.

—Tal vez— razonó Rose. — .Pero es Noche Buena— ella miró entonces el reloj de la pared y añadió— .Más bien en dos horas será Navidad ¡Y no tenemos cena! ¡Nada!

— ¿No era que tenías mucho que hacer, mucho que estudiar y trabajo que adelantar?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

— Sí lo tenía, pero encontré esto — dijo Rose, quien señalaba con su dedo índice de su mano derecha el pergamino que estaba en su otra mano.

Scorpius se sonrojó.

— ¿Esta era tu sorpresa?—cuestionó.

—Sí, pero es una parte de ella —Rose miró inquisitiva a su novio, pero él no parecía querer decir la otra sorpresa que le tenía preparada. Así que preguntó:

— ¿Hacemos la cena?

— Deberíamos hacer algo rápido para que cenemos pronto, ¿no?

—No— le respondió la pelirroja. — Cocinemos con calma, entre los dos seguro haremos una increíble cena.

Así que la pareja comenzó a hacer la cena de Navidad. Rose no sabía cocinar, pero parecía que lo estaba haciendo la perfección con la ayuda de Scorpius.

Y además, era más divertido así.

* * *

La pareja no consiguió cocinar una gran cena debido que el tiempo les jugaba en su contra, pero no había sido necesario debido que lo habían hecho juntos, sorprendiendo uno al otro.

Rose y Scorpius estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala mientras comían su cena, recordando sus días en Hogwarts cuando no se decían más que palabras corteses hasta el día que se besaron por primera vez, entre otras anécdotas.

— ¿Scor, porque nunca me diste esa carta?—preguntó Rose.

—Porque… porque…no sé supongo que… pensé que tu no sentirías lo mismo— le dijo Scorpius, colorado—. Además, pensaba que ya era suficiente ser tu amigo por…

— ¿Por lo de tu padre?—interrumpió Rose.

—Precisamente, es decir… pensaba que para ti ya era difícil ser la hija de los héroes y además ser amiga del hijo de un ex-mortífago ¡Y tu padre me mataría!

Rose soltó una carcajada y miró a Scorpius con dulzura.

—Eres un bobo… ya me gustabas en la época que escribiste esta carta

—A todo esto, ¿cómo la encontraste?—indagó el rubio.

—Estaba tratando de ordenar nuestra habitación y la encontré por accidente… y la leí por casualidad y supuse que eso era parte de tu sorpresa. Me sentí tan mal por arruinar la noche, que decidí tratar de preparar la cena sin éxito.

—Tuviste éxito más que yo— dijo Scorpius. — . ¡Hasta se me quemó la cena!

—Pero eso, fue por mi culpa, si hubiera sido un poco más tolerante…

—No importa de quien haya sido la culpa— razonó Scorpius, abrazando a Rose para atraerla más hacia a él — .Lo importante es que estamos juntos… por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Soltó a Rose el abrazo.

— ¿Casarnos? ¡Claro que sí!

Scorpius movió su varita y ante él apareció una pequeña cajita. La abrió y en ella habían dos anillos, donde se podía apreciar en ambos dos iniciales grabadas: R & S

—Esta era mi verdadera sorpresa—comentó Scorpius, mientras le colocaba a Rose en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda uno de los anillos que habían aparecido hace un momento.

— ¿Y la carta no?—cuestionó Rose.

—Sí lo era, pero aun no quería mostrártela. Porque está incompleta hay millones cosas de las que me gustaría agregarle.

—Pero estaba perfecta así, Scorpius — afirmó Rose— Feliz Navidad.

Scorpius miró su reloj de muñeca y comprobó que en efecto, era más de media noche.

—Feliz Navidad, Rose.

—Sí, pero el próximo año iremos a la Madriguera o donde tus padres— le dijo Rose, — .Para que no sea una navidad tan desastrosa.

Scorpius rió con ganas

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—Que sea donde sea que pasemos Navidad siempre será algo desastrosa, porque después de todo siempre tendremos algo por lo que discutir.

Rose primero frunció el seño, pero luego rió con ganas.

Él tenía razón. Hicieran lo que hicieran, jamás evitaran que su Navidad fuera algo desastrosa, porque después de todo ellos eran tan opuestos que siempre les costaría llegar a algún acuerdo.

Pero esos pequeños desastres los hacían disfrutar los momentos simples y tan mágicos que conseguían tener. Y eso era lo bonito de la Navidad.

Y de ellos dos.

**-Fin-**

* * *

_**¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?**_

**¡Reviews plis!**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta página._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_Nos vemos en la próxima!_**

_**KariiHoney**_


End file.
